Wearable electronic devices are being developed to provide greater functionality, and it is expected such devices will become increasingly common as the devices improve. In addition, devices using Internet of Things (IoT) technology may increasingly provide networked functionality for many different types of products in personal and business use.
However, wearable electronic and IoT devices lack the computing power that can be provided by smartphones, tablet computers, and other mobile computing devices. For this reason, the devices often need to rely upon other larger devices for processing, which can limit the convenience and usefulness of the wearable and networked electronics.